Stolen Glory
by Madame Weeping Bell
Summary: DISCONTINUED. WORKING ON A NEW VERSION. Read this one while you can!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story features a crossover of Winx Club, Totally Spies!, and Danny Phantom! My three favorite shows coming together! What will Sam, Clover, Alex, Bloom, Layla, Flora, Sky, Brandon, Other Sam, and L.T. and more think of this meet-up? Read to find out!!!!!!!**_

**_This will have L.T.'S PoV, Layla's PoV, Sky's PoV, Danny's PoV, and Clover's PoV. Therefore, these chapters might be long, putting them in 5 different PoV's... but, yeah..._**

**_I don't own anyone EXCEPT L.T._**

**_~Clover's PoV~_**

"Good, job, girls!" Jerry said as we landed in WOOHP. "Your last case was brilliant! Today, you will be searching for a ghost. Danny Phantom, to be exact."

"The Ghost of Amity Park?" Sam said. (**Other Sam is Danny's Sam.)**

"Yes, exactly. He's gone missing and his friends are looking all over for him." A table shot up out of the ground. "You will be taking all your weapons and gadgets. This case is serious, and if anyone else goes, you three will be of great service."

"So, we have to teach them all to use these?" I asked.

"Presicely, Clover." He handed me a compact computer and a grapple hook belt.

"Clove, PLEASE keep your temper this time." Alex pleaded. She was right. Last case, I nearly mauled Mandy because she kept getting in our way.

"Yes, please. The last time this Phantom was seen, he was fighting a ghost outside a Nasty Burger. After, he disappeared. This fairy was looking all over the city for him, and couldn't find him. His other two frineds, who are wholy human, have also looked for him. They have, in his absense, been fending the ghosts off." Jerry pointed to a picture of a boy with white hair, green eyes, a black HAZMAT suit with a white collar, boots, and gloves, and a white D on his chest. "Since the humans can't use powers, they need to use ecto-weapons, which you might need while you're staying there." When he was done explaining and we had gotten all our weapons and gizmoes, we were sucked into the ceiling and thrown back out into the Beverly Hills High School.

"Oh, joy. Searching for a ghost with a fairy and two ghost hunting humans. Joy." I said as sarcastically as I could.

_**~Layla's PoV~**_

"You wanted to see us, Mrs. Faragonda?" Stella asked as we all entered her office.

"There's this missing ghost boy in Amity Park, Ohio. His name is Danny Phantom. Bloom's probably heard of him."

"Yep. He's cool!"

"Yes. I want you to know that you'll be working with his friends while they're looking for him. The should be looking for him with another group. We'll be sending you in as well."

"But... why two groups?" I asked. "I mean, what if they try to send us back? I'm not trying to sound pessimist, but-"

"One of the girls belongs here. I doubt they'll send you back."

"Which one?" Techna asked.

"The one with the streak. You'll know when you see her." Ms. Griselda said as she ushered us out. "You'll be going to earth tomorrow."

"Wow. A missing ghost boy and a fairy who's looking for him. They must be tight if they're doing that."

"Yeah. Never seen something as serious as this before. I hope all of us can pull it off... With two teams, there's probably going to be a lot of fighting going on..." Flora said. We made our way back to our dorms.

"I hope we get to kill a ghost!" Stella said.

_**~Sky's PoV~**_

"What? A missing ghost boy? Wow. Hmmmm. A fairy chasing after Danny Phantom... Do you by chance know where they're from? Oh. Good enough for me. Oh, Alright. I hope we can come too. If they've already got another team, then we'll probably need to come too." I hung up the phone. Bloom had just called telling me about the ghost boy's disappearance.

"Who and what was that about?" Riven came in.

"Hmm? Oh, there's a missing ghost boy in Amity Park, and the girls have been called in to help locate him. But they've alread sent another team ahead. There's a theory that there's another fairy already after him, and if she finds him, Bloom'll try to convince her to come back to Alfea."

"Cool. I wonder who the other team is."

"I don't know, but this must be really serious if a FAIRY is looking for a GHOST boy." Timmy said.

"It's not that serious. I've seen people do it all the time in my realm!" Brandon said.

"It's a common thing where I'm from too." Helios finished drawing his hamster, Mr. Squiggles.

"Wait. How is there a ghost walking and running around on planet EARTH?? It's all strange to me." Nabuu commented.

"Not sure. But, he must be famous. I wonder if that fairy is his girlfriend?"

"Who knows?" I said. I took the phone back. "Hi, baby. Went over it with the guys and they said they'll come. Ok."

_**~Danny's PoV~**_

Monday, May 3, 2010.

I've been sitting in the same jail cell for about the third week in a row, no food, no contact with L.T., Sam, or Tuck... My stomach has been in knots ever since I had that meal with King Armodius. Bantar comes in every now and then to check on me, but all I do is sit with my head held low or just stare at him. I keep praying and wishing and hoping for them to come or for an easy way out.

I stood up again, looking for the faulty brick L.T. had mentioned to me last we came here. I felt around the wall and pressed hard against one a couple of times. She said it had white paint on it. But which one.

The door opened. _Oh, crap!_ I thought as I went back to my corner. Bantar came in with a set of keys and opened my cell. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes and scowled. "What?" I asked.

"The king has visitors for you. They said they know you and want to speak with you." He grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

"Who? I'm not leaving this cell until I kow who it is."

"He never told me who was here. Just get your butt up." He dragged me by my shirt out into the library.

"The child is here." He tossed me in and left. The lights came on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Pariah Dark, Undergrowth, Vortex... and DAN PHANTOM, MY JERKY OLDER SELF?!?!?!?!?!?!?! They all aimed at me with their spectral energy and blasted away. The pain was so intense and I didn't have my powers and I was so weak from lack of food... Next thing I saw was utter and pure black darkness.....

* * *

_**Yeah! First chappie up! And it's a cliffie! Hanh, jerky older self... *giggles to self* Anyway, I might or might not update the rest of this week. So don't get onto me for not updating...**_

**_Well, bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was looking for a colored suit like the Totally Spies! wear, and all I thought of was turqouise, purple, and black. Sorry for all of you who have been waiting for another update (even though I know that's only one of you), but still, ENJOY!**_

_**THIS chapter is only L.T. (since I didn't get her in the last one.) and Danny, 'cause you need to keep up on what's going on with the captive and all, right?**_

_**Ok, I'll shut up now and start the story.**_

DANNY'S POV

When I had retained my sight I again found I was in my little prison cell. I groaned and pushed myself up, but fell right back down. _CRAP! _I thought to myself. No use trying that, so long as I can see out the bars. Wait a minute... Where ARE the bars?

It looks like they'd gone missing. Bantar came down.

"Ah, you're up. The bars exploded when Undergrowth used his vines and tossed you back into your cell. But, right now, I know you're way too weak to move out anyway. It's a shame too, because we have a message for you from LaTiana."

L.T. CONTACTED ME???? "Where is it? I need to know how she is." I lifted my head. "Please."

"Very well. I'll return shortly." Bantar spoke very debonairly for a royal guard. Especially when that guard was L.T.'s. She's the most unruly girl I'd ever met. Yet we think so much alike. One time, we danced to _I'm a Barbie Girl _and she was Ken and I was Barbie. It was SOOOOOO funny. I chuckled at the memory.

"Here." Bantar handed me the letter and I read it.

_Dear Danny,_

_I hope Bantar and his goons are treating you well. Wait. Why would they? They're Bantar and his goons. Tuck Sam and I are looking all over the WORLD for you. And another way into the S.K.Y. Zone, but we've been unfortunate at that. The only other way is to go down to Challenger Deep in the Phillipine Sea, then sail through Cape Horn to summon a whirpool called the Gateway to the Other World. We really miss you, and I know you miss us. We are trying our HARDEST to get any leads. PLEASE try to convince Bantar to let you write us a letter. It'll be the only contact until we get there. See ya then, if at all._

_XOXOXOXO,_

_L.T. (and others)_

I chuckled at the L.T. (and others) part. But the part that said if at all spooked me a little. I silently prayed that Bantar would and that they'd come. "Bantar?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be possible if I could write a letter to L.T.?"

"I'll have to bring that up with the king. 80% chance he'll say no, but I think he'd make an exception since it will be your last." Gulp. I watched Bantar leave. I stood up and was unsteady for a moment, but pushed away the thought. The bars were gone, and I easily floated out of the cell and into the library. I turned my head invisible when I saw King Armodius sitting reading a book. _Nocturne's Instinct_? That was the scariest book ever. And I should know. I was sucked into it with L.T. one time. Boy, that book was scary, reading it from the inside. I shuddered.

I floated up and turned intangible. Unfortunately, I didn't notice how weak I was.

L.T.'S POV

Mr. Lancer's room was so much of a drag. Homework was light since Danny went missing, but I couldn't wait to get out looking for him again. Today he'd assigned an essay about What You Fear the Most. Easy. I was living my fear right now!

_What I Fear Most (By L.T.) 5-6-10_

_People would say their biggest fear is something like zits or carbs (Ahem, Paulina). I'm currently living my fear right now. Life without Danny is so scary, it's like he died without warning, but there's not a funeral, cause it's like he was killed by those serial kidnappers then killed where he was dumped into the nearest river not to be found. Really. He was my life, the one I saved when HE was in trouble. Believe me, that's happened alot since we met._

_I've been doing a lot to fill my time, but my thoughts always drift back to him._

_Like, every time I try to draw something like Heart Flame, it immediately turns into Danny Phantom or Danny. Mainly Phantom. _

_Suddenly, I see a picture of him in a tiny jail cell, lying on his side, bleeding his insides out, and that becomes a picture too. Sometimes, I can look in Bantar's eyes and see a frozen movie clip of him like that._

_Bantar is one of my evil cheese-head guards. I DESPISE HIM SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sometimes, I think that he was the one who kidnapped Danny, but I can't be sure. It could have been King Armodius. Or another guard._

By that time my hand was sore, but that's not the only reason. I had cut it when I was fighting off Vlad Plasmius. THANK YOU!!!!!!!! THE BELL FINALLY RANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I turned in my essay and ran out the room at top speed. I packed up A.S.A.P. then grabbed a stack of flyers from my locker. I didn't even notice the crowbar that hit my head (I kept that in my locker for safety). I grabbed the stapler and flew out that school so fast you'd think a hurricane flew by. I'm not kidding. That's not even half as fast as I can run.

Almost immediately, I saw a group of three girls, one with long red hair, the others with short hair, one blonde and one dark haired. "Have you seen this boy?" I asked frantically. They looked like they had known me for years.

"No. But, we're here to help. One of our employers told us to come." I felt a little glimmer of hope.

"I know who you are! You're those spies from Beverly Hills, aren't you?" I asked. They nodded uneasily. "Sorry. I have powers that let me see in other people's eyes sometimes."

"We've had to search for other people before, and this is our most bizarre case yet. I mean, a ghost boy?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah. So, whatcha got?" I asked as I turned on my video watch. "Hey Sam, Tuck. I got a lead. We got some people to help us!"

"REALLY??? WHO ARE THEY????????" Sam asked, excitment in her expression clearly visible.

"Legally trained spies with cool gadgets that can help you fight off evil." The red head said.

"They're the Beverly Hills spies." I said simply.

"NO WAY! COOL!!!! Alright, we've got a way into the place we think Danny is, but it will take a long time to get there."

"Where are we going?" The darkhaired one said.

"Challenger Deep. Then Cape Horn."

"Aren't those two of the seven deadliest seas?"

"So? It's the only way into the S.K.Y. Zone." I said. "That we can actually get too. Unless you wanna burn up in the earth's core."

We walked to Danny's house and I learned that Clover was the blonde, Sam was the red head, and Alex was the dark-haired. Jazz stepped into the doorway and said, "Who are you?"

"Sam, Alex, and Clover. They're the Beverly Hills spies and here to help us locate Danny."

"So. There are some other people who want to see you in the house. Sam and Tuck are already inside." I cautiously looked at the spies. They shrugged.

"Alright then... Who are you?" I asked when I stepped into the Fenton Works living room. Inside was a group of one two three... six girls and one two three... five boys. The boys looked official.

"Here to help you look for the ghost boy." The black girl said. "Our headmasters claimed that there was already another group sent ahead. You three must be the spies."

"Yes." Sam said.

"Ok. I think we've got enough people. Now, what gaddgets were you talking about?" Sam showed and explained what each gadget did. Then we formally introduced ourselves. After, I rolled out a blueprint and began to explain the Phantom Quartet's plan to get back my ghostly boyfriend...

* * *

_**Like it? Review please. I know, the suit colors didn't do much yet, but they will when L.T. leaves her pouch of fairy dust at the Fenton's and has to rely on her martial arts, weapons and gadgets. I won't tell you what chapter that is, though.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**____****I have changed my pen name.**

**_I used to be deemed as LaTiana1._**

**_I am now known as L.!_**

**_Have a good day!_**


End file.
